


Go For It

by Pastelpuff12



Category: Parks and Recreation, parks and rec
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, Cuddles, Flirting, Kisses, M/M, Scared feelings, Sexuality Confusion, Soft Love, kinda horny tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: Parks and Rec rewritten to where Andy is bisexual, and Ben is an awkward gay. They fall in love and this is all about their love journey <3PLEASE READ THIS PARKS AND REC FANDOM!
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/Ben Wyatt
Kudos: 29





	Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve started watching Parks and Rec, and Ben and Andy’s relationship is adorable and underrated. Id also like to make it clear I love April/Andy and Leslie/Ben, they are adorable, this fic is just for fun :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and leave a Kudo if you like it! <3 I might add to this if it gets positive reviews.

Andy Dwyer was a simple man. He didn’t care about what people thought, nor anything really. He just liked to live his life, enjoying his job as a shoeshiner, and hanging out with his friends. 

It wasn’t till a thin brunette flipped his world upside down. Ben Wyatt, certified nerd. That little man made Andy’s heart do front flips in his chest. It scared Andy. He’s never thought of a man in… well that way before. Ben was his little man crush. 

Andy kept it casual with Ben, being his normal self and having a good time. He wasn’t sure what Bens sexuality was or anything, so he wasn’t immediately going to press it.

-10:00 am, shoe stand, a sunny Monday

Andy sat in a chair, flipping through a magazine he picked up mindlessly. He hummed to himself spacing off, jumping slightly when he felt his foot slightly kicked. He looked up, seeing Ben Wyatt in the flesh. “ oh hey man!” Andy greeted, smiling at him brightly. 

“ hey- dude” Ben replied awkwardly, gently waving his hand “ I was hoping for a shoe shine?” He suggested. 

“ woah- yeah! Of course! Please take a seat” he said, standing up and bowing towards the nearest seat. He smiled brightly hearing Ben giggling in reply as he sat down. 

Andy grabbed his tools and got on his knees, getting to work on Bens very nice shoes. “ So Wyatt, what’s going on with you?” He asked, starting up a little small talk. 

“ oh you know… the usual… I actually um-“ he shifted slightly “ um… I think a girl likes me but… I don’t exactly… like her back… it feels all weird” he admitted. 

Andy looked up at Ben, his eyes gleaming “ are… girls not your… preference?” 

Ben's face shifted, looking a bit offended, causing Andy to immediately try to fix his words “ I’m sorry if that’s offensive! I’m not trying to imply.. or assume… you don’t have to answer” 

“ no, no sorry” Ben slightly smiled “ um… yeah I lean more towards guys yeah. It’s just… lesl- I mean- the girl… is more like a close friend” 

Andy made a noise of agreement “ well don’t worry Ben, I’m sure if you tell her how you feel she’ll understand” he set down his rag, looking up to Ben “ you can’t change who you are, she will understand, and if she dosent then she’s really dumb” 

Ben smiled to himself, looking down at Andy. He was right, and Leslie is very smart, she would understand something like sexuality. “ yeah… yeah! You’re right, thanks Andy” he said with a small smile. “ I’m going to go do that, see you later” he said standing up, waving to Andy before walking away. 

Andy smiled to himself and waved a goodbye. It seemed like he may have more of a chance with Mr. Wyatt than he thought. 

——————————————————

Ben completely took Andy’s advice, and it actually worked really well. He also didn’t have to end an epic friendship over it. He was feeling pretty good, strutting over to Andy. “ You were totally right, she took it well” 

Andy looked to Ben and took a moment to think about what he was talking about, his face lighting up when it clicked. “ oh dude! That’s awesome” he said happily. 

Ben awkwardly rubbed the back on his neck “ yeah… and uh… since I’m feeling pretty good I was wondering if you’d like to go to lunch with me?” He offered, clenching his other fist to be prepared for rejectment. 

Andy nearly lost his mind in excitement “ absolutely!” He shouted, blushing in embarrassment and correcting himself “ I mean, yes, I would” he said calmly. 

“ yeah I- oh! Really? Great” Ben felt confidence fill him even more. “ well, I’ll drive us and pay, feel free to get what you want” 

~And so the date was set~

—————/ At JJ’s Diner/—————

Andy was glad Ben suggested lunch, he realized he was feeling pretty hungry. He looked through his menu anxiously, not daring to glance at the gorgeous nerd sitting across from him. 

Ben was a bit nervous himself, flipping through the menu. “ How's the shoe shine business going?” He asked, cautiously looking to Andy, his face glistening in the natural light through the window like he was in a movie. 

Andy hummed and looked to Ben, eyes looking with each other “ it’s going great! I think I’m getting better at it every day” he said, happy with himself and his work. “ I think I’ll want more eventually… but this is good right now! And I’ve sold so many mouse rat CDs. Aw man, it’s great” he said, glowing with positivity. 

Ben couldn’t help but feel as happy as Andy “ that’s great man! You are good at your job, I’m really happy for you” he claimed, picking mentally what he’d like to order as he closed his menu. 

Andy also picked his meal and closed his “ im happy for you too, I mean with the girl understanding your sexuality and all” 

Ben blushed from both being flattered, and being embarrassed how loud Andy said that. “ aw thanks” he said awkwardly, slightly shrinking into his seat. Andy made him feel like butterflies were in his small tummy, and made him feel… different… a way no one else in the parks department made him feel. 

~A bit later~

Andy and Ben chatted while eating their meals, it was a pretty good time. Andy’s heart felt full, even being more happy and energetic than usual. He felt good enough to ask some personal questions he was dying to ask “ I would like to ask you something…” 

Ben took a bite of his food and looked up “ hm?”

Andy took a breath before slowly asking “ um… how did you know you liked… guys… in a romantic way? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” he looked to his glass of water and gripped it nervously. 

“ uh… don’t worry about it man, I’ll tell you” he said, giving him a reassuring smile. “ I just… feel different around guys than I do girls, I always have. Like when I’m around girls it’s casual, but when I’m around certain guys… I get all flustered and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Then when I heard how other guys felt around girls… I knew I was gay” 

Andy listened to every detail intrigued, feeling his muscles relax as he leaned back in his seat. “ wow…. so you were just born that way and you figured it out. That’s crazy” he looked down at his lap “ I’m honestly scared, Ben…. um… There’s a guy I feel… romantic feelings for… I can’t say who but… yeah” he glanced to the floor. 

Ben held his breath “ nothing to be scared about. You’re a great guy, just as long as you know his sexuality and he also likes guys… then I say go for it” 

Andy smiled a bit “ that’s good advice, thank you” 

~After the Lunch~

Andy and Ben walked back to their car. “ hey man can you come here?” He asked, standing near the back of the car. He watched Ben walk towards him confused, and eventually when he was close enough he grabbed Ben and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. He eventually felt a pair of hesitant lips kiss back before he pulled away “ I went for it”


End file.
